


We Have Something to Tell You

by The_Mouse_of_Anon



Series: Bluepulse Week (in the OT3) [7]
Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Bianca and Alberto mean well, Day 7: Free Day, Multi, Poor Khaji Da, awkward conversation with Jaime's parents, bluepulse week 2016, let Khaji Da die in peace, the joys of coming out about being in a polyamorous relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-06
Updated: 2017-01-06
Packaged: 2018-09-15 06:16:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9222803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Mouse_of_Anon/pseuds/The_Mouse_of_Anon
Summary: Jaime, Bart, and Khaji Da had been in a relationship for a while; everyone knew about Jaime and Bart, but no one knew about Khaji Da's involvement. But now... now they were starting to let specific others know, starting with Jaime's parents. And the fact was that Khaji Da was a nervous wreck about the whole scenario.((Written for Day 7 of Bluepulse Week 2016.))





	

“So let me see if we have this straight-” Alberto Reyes said, only to get briefly interrupted by Bart.

“-We’re not,” Bart grinned. Jaime elbowed him while giving a warning look.

“-…The two of you are in a relationship with Khaji Da?”

“ _Sí Papí_ ,” Jaime said. He was trying not to fidget as his parents scrutinized them. “It just kind of… happened. I mean, all three of us are happy with the situation. It’s just… It’s not just me and Bart. It’s me, Bart, and Khaji Da. I know you both have no problem with me and Bart, but…”

“ _Mijo_ , of course we’re fine with it. We just want you to be happy,” Bianca said, drawing a smile from Jaime. Then she switched tactics. “But of course you _know_ we want to talk with Khaji Da about this.”

Bart’s reaction was immediate. “Uh-oh.”

The fact was that Khaji Da was a nervous wreck about the whole scenario. Both Jaime and Bart had known it, but neither of them wanted Khaji Da to be treated as if he had no involvement or concern with the relationship by those who knew of him. Part of how they’d persuaded him to agree to telling Jaime’s and Bart’s families was by pointing out how upsetting it could eventually become if he was ignored when he had every reason to be concerned about how Jaime and Bart were doing. But of course, since Khaji Da had come to care so much for Jaime’s family and their opinions, he was a complete nervous wreck and worried they wouldn’t approve.

“Uh… Maybe later? _Por favor_?” Jaime said as he raked a hand through his hair. With the waves of panic he was getting from Khaji Da it was obvious that if the scarab had a body independent of Jaime’s that he’d be hiding behind his host.

“This concerns all three of you. We’d like to talk to him,” Bianca insisted.

[ _I do not wish to Jaime Reyes._ ]

[ _I know_ mi corazon _, but we can’t run from this. You’re going to have to talk to them eventually._ ] Khaji Da gave an uncomfortable click in Jaime’s mind, almost akin to a whine. [ _The sooner we start talking, the sooner it’s over with,_ amor.]

[ _…I am afraid._ ] Fortunately Jaime’s parents were familiar with Jaime and Khaji Da’s silent conversations by that point and were willing to be patient.

[ _I know_ mi corazon. _Bart and I are both here with you. And you know that whatever happens you’ll always have us._ ]

Khaji Da hesitated before reluctantly saying, [ _Understood. I will speak with them. I do not wish to, but I will do so out of necessity._ ]

Jaime snapped his attention back to his parents and Bart, losing the distant look he’d had in his eyes. “He’s willing to talk, but he’s kind of nervous.”

“ _Mijo_ , when have we ever given Khaji Da reason to worry?” Alberto asked, his tone fond and full of sympathy for the panicked scarab.

“Unreasoning fear, you know how it is,” Bart put in. “First you think really highly of someone, then you start dating their son, and next thing you know you’re worrying that when they find out they’re going to serve your head to you on a pike.”

Jaime shook his head. “Bart, you’re mixing references again. And you’re not helping.”

“Sorry.”

Jaime faded back as Khaji Da warily slid into control. Armoring up wasn’t precisely necessary (even though they tended to use that as a visual marker to others as to which of them was in control), but Khaji Da was nervous enough that the armor kept alternating between creeping forward and receding.

“…You wished to speak with me?” His bright yellow eyes were full of worry just barely kept in check.

For a moment Bianca and Alberto exchanged a look before they clearly came to a decision of who would head the conversation. “We worry for you _mijo_ ,” Bianca said, catching all three of them by surprise. “We want all three of you to be happy, and we just want to make sure that you know what you’re getting yourself into.”

Khaji Da blinked before awkwardly saying, “I am… I _do_ know what I have gotten into. I _am_ happy. I do not… I do not understand the source of concern…?” He sounded like he was at a complete loss.

“Our point is, is that before you fused to Jaime you didn’t have much involvement with humanity or the concept of relationships, right?” Alberto said.

“…Affirmative.”

“And Bart and Jaime have spent their entire lives surrounded by and immersed in relationships of different types,” Bianca added, “but you haven’t.”

“So we just worry if you’re happy, comfortable, and if you know you should assert your boundaries.”

Khaji Da blinked for a moment or two, the armor fluctuating in an almost fluttering tempo. Bart almost looked wounded. “I… understand. They respect my boundaries, and I respect theirs. We are happy together. …Is that all?”

Bianca smiled. “That’s all. You can hide for a while _mijo_.”

With that Khaji Da switched out control with Jaime at a speed that was equivalent to bolting into hiding in his flustered state. Jaime paused to say to him, [ _That wasn’t so bad, now was it?_ ]

[ _…Allow me to die in peace,_ ] Khaji Da answered, borrowing a page in being over-dramatic from Bart.

Speaking of which, Bart gave an over-dramatic groan and said, “You two just made it sound like we’re taking advantage of him! That just hurts! I feel like I should just lay on the floor and die because my boyfriend’s parents think we’d take advantage of Khaji Da! I will _cry_ myself to _death_ tonight and you’ll find my beautiful corpse on your living room rug and it’ll be all your fault!”

Bianca laughed (while Alberto tried and failed to maintain a serious expression) and said, “Bart, you’ll live. Besides, there are better places to sleep than in the middle of the living room floor.”

Jaime shook his head with a smile and said, “ _Mamí_ , _Papí_ , thank you for not taking one goof I love seriously, and for not traumatizing the other one too terribly.”

“You’re welcome,” Alberto grinned.


End file.
